


A Christmas Wish

by Angel170



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Accidents, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Single Parent Castiel, Strangers to Lovers, White Christmas, Wizard of Oz References, santa, tale teller's winter writing days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170/pseuds/Angel170
Summary: Castiel is a single father who lives for his daughter and making her happy. Grace is a wonderful kind and loving little girl who just wants to see Santa to make one more wish for Christmas. On their way to the city where the tree lighting is to take place and Santa will put in one last appearance the pair get into a car accident during a blizzard and have to rely on the kindness of a stranger home alone for the holidays. Can Dean Winchester help do Santa's job and give the pair what they need?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of sdavid09's "Taleteller's Winter Writing Days" challenge. My prompt was to write a parent AU and add in the song "if I only had a brain" somewhere in the fic. This was a lot of fun but really nerve wracking cause I'm not that great with kid fics or having songs in fics but I tried. I didn't use a beta this time so all mistakes are mine and unless it's something really bad I'm not going to keep editing it so hopefully I caught it all. Hope you all enjoy it and have a good winter season.

“Daddy? Daddy… are you awake.”

Castiel kept his eyes closed as he felt the warm weight of his beautiful daughter settle on his chest. He felt small fingers pull his eyelid up and he was startled to see his daughters bright blue eyes directly in front of his.

“Morning daddy!”

“Good morning Grace, can you get your finger off my eye?”

“Oh yeah, sorry.” She let go of him and gave him a wide smile showing the two gaps from the two baby teeth she had recently lost. 

“Why are you up so early Gracie?” Castiel smiled at his little girl his heart swelling with love as she excitedly bounced off him and tapped his shoulder.

“Don’t you remember daddy?” She tilted her head to the side so her soft dirty blond hair fell off her shoulder. “We’re going to see the big tree turn on for Christmas and then we’re going to see Santa before he leaves to deliver presents and then… and then watch Wizard of Oz and leave cookies for Santa. Oh I have to ask Santa what cookies he likes. I hope he likes it with frosting so I can drew him a pretty picture on the cookie.”

“Draw.” Castiel corrected her with a soft smile.

“Drawed?”

“No, just draw the past tense would be drew. So you got that right just wrong tense for that sentence.” 

They smiled at each other before Grace started pouting. “Enough being a sleepyhead daddy come on we have lots and lots to do.” She stood up on the bed pulling her sheldon the tiny dinosaur dress lower before twisting from side to side. “Up we go daddy, come on.”

Castiel laughed at his adorable 4 year old trying to get him out of bed.

“Awe Gracie, can’t we stay in bed? It’s so comfy.” He gave her an exaggerated pout forcing himself to not smile when she let out a tiny sigh and dropped to her knees to place a hand on his cheek.

“I know you’re sleepy daddy and we can come home right after I talk to Santa okay? You don’t even has to watch Dorothy with me but we needs to get going ok?”

“I don’t even have to watch not has to watch.”

“You can’t be sleepy if you keep telling me what words to say.”

At that Castiel lost the fight with his laughter and pulled his daughter back to his chest to cover her in kisses as she squealed with laughter.

It took an hour to get them both washed dressed and finished with breakfast before Castiel had the bag of Grace’s things including spare clothes and pull ups he packed the night before and walked them both out the door. Grace ran to the gold Lincoln Continental and put her hand on the car door like her father taught her to do when she was waiting. He struggled a little to snap her into the child seat because of how she wiggled excitedly but he didn’t tell her to stop. He loved seeing her happy and it made him feel like he was doing things right. As he drove off he would glance at her in the mirror as she chattered on about how she hopes she can see the top of the tree and if it’ll have an Angel or a star. She wondered out loud if they would have enough time after meeting Santa to stop at the supermarket in case he preferred a flavor of cookie they didn’t have already at home.

He was so grateful to have his baby girl, growing up as a pansexual he assumed he may never have a family of his own. The world was a different place and the thought of gay marriage or adoption for same sex couples was more a pipedream than anything. He assumed if he wanted a family he would have better luck falling in love with a woman but didn’t believe he would ever find one who could accept him and that he had had relationships with men in the past. He had grown up in a small town and no girls wanted to date the boy who kissed other boys. He accepted it and thought that was his lot in life but as he got older, moved away and met better and more open minded people he discovered that wasn’t the case. His wife had been a wonderful woman who trusted and believed him, and knew he would never stray and he didn’t. He didn’t even start dating again after her death until last year. So far though he had yet to meet anyone he even wanted to introduce to Grace let alone allow them to help him raise her.

“Daddy! Daddy! Do you think the reindeer will be there?” Grace used her stuffed bee to hit his arm to get him focused on her again.

“Don’t hit me while I’m driving honey.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay, I forgive you.” He kept his eyes on the road but turned his head to the side so she can see he was giving her his attention. “I’m not sure tomorrow is Christmas so he can’t stay late. He’ll have to fly back and get his sack packed with the gifts for all the boys and girls of the world.”

“Yeah, we can’t stay late either cause all the stores will close and I wanna have the cookies ready for’em.”

“Don’t worry honey we won’t stay long.” He smiled fondly at the road as his daughter continued talking and planning with her stuffed bee. 

The sky was dark and overcast as he eased the car onto the exit ramp to leave their town. The snowfall started before they reached the first town in between theirs and the big city. Castiel wasn’t too worried, he saw the news and knew that they had predicted a light snowfall. If anything it looked nearly magical and they were both happy with the thought of having a white Christmas. They stopped for lunch and a bathroom break at a diner in the town and by the time they were on the road again the snow was falling a lot faster and a lot heavier.

“Daddy I can’t see out the window.” Grace’s voice was tight with worry as she cuddled her bee close.

“It’s okay honey bee I can see. We’ll be there soon.”

“It’s dark, will Santa be able to see?”

“Yes sweetie, Santa has Rudolph and you remember the story right.”

She nodded and lowered her bee away from her mouth to speak clearer. “Then one foggy Christmas eve Santa came to say, Rudolph with your nose so bright won’t you guide my sled tonight?”

“Sleigh sweetie not sled. But exactly, there is nothing to worry about Santa would never ever let you down Gracie.”

Cas was watching the road and missed the look of near hero worship Grace was giving him. They continued driving is silence as the roads became covered in sleet. Castiel had the hot air blasting not wanting the chill of winter to come in and make Grace sick. He slowed the car down as he felt the wheel fighting against him. His fear of a car crash keeping him from pressing on faster. The cars that had been behind him were now gone and he was driving alone in an empty street with no houses in sight. He followed the directions of the GPS telling him to turn right and the tires of the car lost traction on the black ice that he didn’t realize was covering the corner. Castiel gripped the steering wheel tight as the car screeched under him, instinctively slammed on the breaks but it couldn’t stop. The car took the corner too wide the back end sliding over the edge of the road and into a ditch causing both passengers to press into their seats crying out as they made a sudden stop.

“Gracie, are you alright?” 

“I’m okay daddy, are you okay?” her voice was hoarse after screaming in fear.

“Yes baby.” he tried to drive out of the ditch but the wheels couldn’t pull him out. The angle of the car and the ditch were too steep to get out without a tow truck. There was no way they were going to make it to the tree lighting at this rate. He forced down the urge to scream out his anger knowing Grace wouldn’t respond well to it or finding out their plans were ruined. Castiel pulled out his cell phone and groaned seeing that it was dead and of course he forgot the car charger again. One of these days he was going to just buy one while he was out and leave it in the car. “Grace, we’re going to have to get out and find a phone.”

“I don’t wanna be here alone daddy.” she squeezed her bee tighter hiding her face behind it.

“Don’t worry baby, I wasn’t going to leave you out here. We’re going together okay?” he gave her a an encouraging smile as she nodded. 

Not wanting to open the door and expose Grace to the harsh weather Cas climbed into the backseat and covered his daughter with as many extra layers as he could. Ignoring her complaints of feeling stiff. He decided to leave everything except for her bag and his wallet and keys. Mostly because carrying Grace, who was covered in so many layers she was stuck looking like an unmovable starfish, and her bag over sleet and thick snow was going to be difficult enough. Castiel tried to walk as quickly as he could safely get away with but the first house they came across was deserted, the family probably gone for the holiday. It took nearly twenty minutes to reach the next house that still had lights on. If it hadn’t been for the snow and ice Castiel suspected the walk would have been much faster. 

The house was covered in snow but Castiel could just make out the slate grey coloring of the house and the wrap around porch leading off to what could only be an attached garage. He wasn’t sure who designed the porch but he could tell it was certainly beautiful or would be if it weren’t for the snow or the fact that it was devoid of any decorations. The house looked to be one floor and the family must be home judging by the light shining out of the windows.

“Daddy I’m cold.” Grace’s teeth chattered as she tried to move closer to her father but her layer’s wouldn’t let her.

“It’s okay sweetheart we’re here.” climbing up the porch he rang the bell sending up a prayer that someone kind was home and could help them for his daughter’s sake.

****

Dean sighed hanging up on his brother he tried to pretend that it didn’t kill him not having his baby brother visit for the holidays. He knew Sam was working hard out in California and that he and his wife were going to spend Christmas out there. But, still he had hoped maybe they would find a way out to him. It was selfish he knew, and maybe he was a little selfish not wanting to spend the holiday alone even when Jess had just given birth and didn’t want to put their child through the horrors of airplanes. Dean could understand and if Sam and Jess had shown up he would have ripped his baby brother a new one for putting his newborn baby through the trip. The selfish part of him though, that part really wished he wasn’t going to be alone for another Christmas. Maybe he could talk to Bobby and see if he could get a week off next month for his birthday. Take a trip out to Cali and see his nephew. He was Henry’s godfather and he knew Sam and Jess wouldn’t mind the company.

The sound of the doorbell ringing brought him out of his thoughts as he headed to the door, grabbing the metal bat in the hallway just in case. The area he lived in wasn’t known for heavy traffic and he knew his closest neighbors had went down to Florida for the winter, since they asked him to collect their mail for them. He took a peek out of the peephole and could barely make out who was on his porch due to the fog from the wind and snow. 

“Who is it?”

“My name is Castiel Novak, my daughter and I are having car trouble and need to use your phone please.”

Dean had a fleeting thought of denying him entry in case the story was a fake but he brushed it off and opened the door. Stepping back he watched as the man holding what looked to be a stuffed starfish in his arms. The starfish looked up at him and his heart melted looking at bright blue eyes, the child couldn’t be more than five and her face was rosy from the cold. 

“Oh man bring her over here by the fire so she can warm up.” Dean rushed to show the man and his daughter into the living room where he had the fireplace roaring. 

“Thank you so much, this is all very kind of you Mr.-” Castiel looked up at the man smiling as he waited to be told his name. 

“Dean, no mister.” Dean gave him a flirty smile back unable to hold it back in front of the most handsome man he had ever seen.

“Daddy, I want it off.” Grace’s voice chirped up from between them as she frowned, her face squished by the hood pulled tight on her face.

“Oh I’m so sorry Gracie.” He quickly took everything off allowing his daughter to move unrestricted before following Dean into the kitchen. “I’m sorry for disturbing you but with the snow I lost control of the car and I need to call a tow truck to have it pulled out of the ditch.”

Dean winced at Castiel (and seriously who names their kid that?) before passing the man his cell phone. “Yeah sorry but that’s not happening.” Castiel looked up at him his blue eyes shining under the kitchen light as he took the phone.  “Dude, road maintenance sucks out here, you two might as well stay the night, cause they won't be clearing this stuff up until tomorrow and no one will drag your car all the way back home in the middle of a blizzard with the roads covered in ice.”

“Blizzard? But, the news forecaster’s said it would only be a light flurry.” Cas’ brow furrowed in annoyance and Dean couldn’t help but find it cute even if he understood the annoyance.

“Those weather guys wouldn’t know it was raining even if they stepped outside and got soaked in a downpour. I’m telling you this is a blizzard and it’ll be getting worse before it get’s better. But don’t worry you two are more than welcome to stay here until it passes. I have a guest room with a bed that’s more than big enough for you both.”

“Thank you Dean, that is very kind of you. Grace will be so disappointed that we won’t be able to see the tree lighting or see Santa today.” Castiel frowned and looked through the doorway seeing Grace sitting and talking quietly to her bee. “I’ve taken her to see Santa at the mall several times this month but she was so adamant about needing to see him once more. We even had plans to bake him his favorite cookies tonight when we got back home.”

“You can always just tell her Santa’s favorite is Oreo’s or something. I have some in the cabinet.” Dean offered, making sure to keep his voice from traveling out of the room.

Castiel shook his head a soft sigh escaping his pale pink slightly chapped lips. “How would I explain why she doesn’t have any gifts? Why Santa would stop here for snacks but not to give her any of her presents?”

“I’m sorry Cas, is there anything I can do?”

Castiel looked at him with a grateful expression. “Thank you Dean, I appreciate it but you are already doing so much for us. I just need to come up with answers for all the questions I’m sure she’ll have.”

Dean nodded understandingly, he practically raised his brother and if Grace was as smart and curious as Sam had been Castiel needed to plan. Dean ended up back in the living room with Grace as Castiel watched them from his seat in the kitchen.

“Hello Grace, who's your friend?” Dean nodded to the bee.

“This is Buzzie, daddy won him for me in Adventure land.”

“Adventure land, oh man I love that place. Did you get to ride the bumper cars?”

Grace nodded her grin was wide matching Dean’s as they both talked excitedly about which car is the best in the ride. Dean defending the black hummer car as Grace argued on behalf of the white ice cream truck. Castiel watched them with a soft smile realizing they were equal amounts of stubborn and the sight was more cute than anything. 

It was several hours later after they ate the dinner Dean cooked for them, a filling meal of baked lasagna and Caesar salad, that Grace started to realize it was getting late. Her small voice was filled with concern as she looked up at her father and asked him when they would leave to see Santa. She watched as both men shared a look and assumed they didn’t want to leave out Dean.

“It’s okay Mister Dean, you can come too. Santa is gonna be there and I need to talk to him but you can talk to him after me okay? Oh and then we’re going to stop at the supermarket and then go home but you can come with us. No one should be alone on Christmas and you’re nice and I like you and daddy likes you so we should have Christmas together.”

Both men visibly paled, neither one knew what to tell Grace. How do you explain to a child that Christmas was ruined? Castiel knew that it was his responsibility as her father to explain to her what was going on. He got down on his knees taking her small hands in his.

“Gracie, I'm very sorry honey but because of the storm and the accident it looks like we're not gonna make it to the tree lighting. Which means we also won't be able to see Santa.”

Her eyes were like saucers taking in the information. Both men watched helplessly as they saw when she fully realized what her father was telling her. Her small bottom lip quivered as her bright blue eyes filled with tears. “No Santa? Daddy I… I have’ta see Santa I have to I have to.”

Castiel quickly scooped his daughter up holding her close so she cried into his chest as he bounced her up and down. Dean watched them sympathetically feeling out of place and in the way even in his own home. Needing something to do he picked up the empty plates and started putting them all in the dishwasher as Grace’s tears and cries started to wind down. Once she was hiccuping into his father’s shirt Dean moved in front of them to get Cas’ attention telling them that  he was going to turn on the tv. Grace’s response came out mumbled from talking with her face still pressed into Cas’ shirt.

“She asked for Wizard of Oz.” Cas translated with a wince. “I don’t suppose you would have a dvd of it somewhere would you?”

“Nah, was never much of a Dorothy kind of guy but I do have Netflix, let me see if they have it on there.” Dean knew that while Netflix could be a god send for a single bored man they didn’t always have the greatest selection, or if they did the change rate was quick and they would take it down. He just hoped for all their sakes but especially poor little Grace that the movie was on the list for streaming. Of course when has luck ever been on Dean Winchester’s side? He checked the search bar several times but they only had the movie to rent on dvd, there was a fake cartoon version but Dean just shared a look with Castiel knowing that wouldn’t work. 

Castiel gently sat Grace down on the large recliner and wiped her the tears from her face. “Gracie honey, I’m going to head to the car and get the movie out of the dvd player okay? Can you be a good girl for Mister Dean?”

Grace nodded slowly and tried to smile for the men so they knew she would be okay. She didn’t mean to be difficult and they both knew it. Castiel looked to Dean who gave him his own nod before he passed Gracie her stuffed bee that Cas hadn’t even realized she dropped in the kitchen.

“I’ll be back as quickly as I can.” Cas spoke in a hushed tone as both men stood close together at the front door.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. Just be careful okay? Are you sure you wouldn’t rather have me go to the car and you stay here?”

“No, I know where the car fell but I wouldn’t be able to tell you. I can get there and be back faster than it would take for you to walk around in confusion trying to find it and then come back.”

It took Castiel much longer than he thought to find the car which was now nearly covered in snow, dig out room to open the door and get the dvd. On the walk back he ignored the quiet chilly night air. There was no sound other than the crunch of his boots on the ground and his panting causing puffs of air to appear. Had it been any other time he would enjoy the walk, the moment of calm and quiet where he could be alone but he was also worried. He had left a virtual stranger with his daughter, what was he thinking? Sure the man was kind and considerate and okay yes there was some type of calmness about him. Castiel had felt it instantly when they started talking, Dean just had a way of putting Cas at ease. Yes, he was also hands down the most gorgeous specimen of the human race to ever exist with his brilliant emerald green eyes, and the dusting of freckles that were all the more highlighted whenever the man laughed and judging by his laugh lines he laughed a lot. Regardless of how enamored Castiel could see himself being with the bowlegged beauty Grace was his daughter and he stupidly left her alone with a stranger. He should have sent Dean to the car like he offered, Cas hadn’t been able to find it under the snow pile any faster than Dean would have. 

Reaching the house he rushed up the porch steps, barely keeping himself from sliding across the wood into the door. The sound of laughter could be heard even through the closed door and Cas moved quietly to open the door and take his boots and coat off in the hallway before heading further into the house. Grace was giggling and cheering as the sound of a deep timber singing reached him. Castiel peeked around the corner and smiled at the sight in front of him. Grace was sitting in the recliner with her bee in her lap a blanket thrown over her legs as Dean danced around the living room in uncoordinated movements that nearly matched the famous strawman of his daughters favorite movie. He moved quickly to take out his now charged phone grateful that Dean had let him use his charger earlier.

“I could while away the hours, conferrin' with the flowers, consultin' with the rain. And my head, I'd be scratchin' while my thoughts were busy hatchin', if I only had a brain.” Dean pouted as he dropped into a heap before jumping back up making Grace squeal with delight. “I'd unravel every riddle, for any individ'al, in trouble or in pain.” He reached out to bop her on the nose.

Grace jumped up singing loudly, “with the thoughts you'll be thinkin' you could be another Lincoln, if you only had a brain.” She flopped back down giggling behind her bee as Dean continued singing. Both their smiles too wide to sing properly.

“Oh, I … could tell you why…  the ocean's near the shore. I could think of things I never thunk before. And then I'd sit and think some more, I would not be just a nothin' my head all full of stuffin' my heart all full of pain.” Dean placed both hands over his heart and tried to look sad but the grin ruined the effect. “I would dance and be merry, life would be a ding-a-derry if I only had a brain.” Dean dropped himself to the floor and Grace quickly jumped to hug him. 

The sound of their laughter rang out like music as Dean lifted Gracie up making her squeal with delight. Her blond hair bouncing in the light of the fire, she was so beautiful and Cas turned his phone camera off. He could barely see through his tears anyway. His daughter was just so precious and wonderful and here was this man, this stranger being wonderful to her. Castiel resolved to trust his gut that was telling him he had nothing to fear from this man and walked into the living room catching both of their attention.

“Daddy! Mister Dean sing-ed me a song from Dorothy.”

“It’s sang me a song sweetie.” Castiel corrected her as he picked her up and held her close. Dean came up beside him and took the dvd from his hand giving the father and his daughter time to just hold each other. 

Castiel was so glad to see his daughter wasn’t crying anymore, it broke his heart that he had failed her and she couldn’t see Santa. The three of them sat on the couch and watched the movie. Grace had sang along to the songs at first until the heroes had reached the poppy fields. The soft snores from his little princess brought a smile to both men’s faces before Castiel tucked Grace into the large bed in the spare room. After kissing her sleeping head he met Dean back in the kitchen where the other man had a plate of pie waiting for him and was making a pot of coffee.

“Thank you so much for everything Dean. I don’t know what we would have done without you and all your help.”

Dean waved him off before pouring them both a cup and sitting down to his own slice of pie. “Don’t worry about it Cas. I mean… it’s Christmas, even if it wasn’t me I’m sure someone would have helped you out. Maybe even someone with a truck who could have driven you guys over to the tree.”

“It wasn’t the tree that had Grace so upset, it was missing her last chance to see Santa. I had made sure to take her to the mall several times so she had plenty of opportunity to meet him and tell him what she wanted. I’ve already bought everything and it’s all waiting at home for her to open it up but, I don’t know. She just really wanted to see him again. Maybe it was because of the cookies? I don’t know she refused to tell me.” Castiel caught Dean ducking his head shyly his cheeks turning a beautiful light shade of pink. “What?”

“Uhh, well she had mentioned at dinner about the cookies so I kinda told her Santa’s favorite cookies were the Keebler fudge stripes cookies ‘cause they reminded him of the North Pole elves recipes.”

Castiel covered his mouth as he let out a loud snort before dissolving into laughter. “Why would you tell her that?”

“Cause it was the only cookies I knew I had in the house. If I told her Santa liked something we didn’t have it would have broke her heart.” Dean shrugged trying to hide his embarrassment. 

Castiel smiled at him fondly, reaching across the table to place his hand over the other man’s. “Thank you Dean, really. You have done so much to try and make a terrible situation right for my daughter and you have no idea how much that means to us, to me.”

Dean placed his free hand overs Cas’. “Hey, uh… you can tell me to shove it and you don’t have to answer or anything but… what happened to Gracie’s mom? I mean the whole time she’s been here it’s been either you or Santa out of her mouth.”

“Grace’s mom passed away years ago.” Cas waved him off before he could offer his sympathies. “It’s alright, well it’s not alright but we have managed. My wife was a wonderful woman and I loved her deeply, but I can’t fault her choice not with how wonderful and fulfilling having Grace in my life has been.”

“How did she die?” Dean’s voice was so low Cas barely caught the words.

“She had gotten sick while she was pregnant with Grace. She was already in her third trimester and nearing the end of the pregnancy and the doctors were hopeful that they could force a labor and take Grace out so they could save Wynn, that was my wife’s name, but she wouldn’t hear of it. She felt take the chances weren’t as good for Grace being forced out before she was ready than if she stayed in the womb. The doctors and I tried to change her mind, to agree to have Grace earlier so that they could rush her treatment but she refused. She said even if it cost her her life that it would be worth it to have our daughter's’ light shine bright in the world. I was so angry with her at the time, we fought so much up until she gave birth to Grace. She lasted a few months before the sickness had spread too far and she was gone. I had been so angry even after her death, I thought having to raise my daughter alone was punishment for being Pan, that maybe God was trying to hurt me and make me suffer by taking the only woman who had ever loved me and see me as a person. But, now I know that’s not the case. Having Grace in my life, watching her grow and being charged with teaching and caring for her that could never be a punishment.”

Dean squeezed his hand, it was a lot of information to take in and he wished that Sam was there. He was so much better with words. And yet his mind played out the same scenario with Sam and Jess and he couldn’t imagine how his brother would be able to raise Henry without his wife. Castiel was obviously very strong to be a single parent, something Dean knew about. “I’m sorry for what your family has been through Cas. But, I gotta say you’re doing a really great job with her. Grace is a fantastic kid, she’s sweet and kind and respectful and that kind of stuff doesn’t just happen. You should be proud.”

“I am, I am so proud of her which is why I can’t help but feel like I’ve failed her. She wanted something so simple and I couldn’t do it.”

“Cas, hey no it’s not your fault. You were taking her to see jolly old saint Nick, you guys just had shit luck with the weather is all. You can’t blame yourself for mother nature, no one can fight the weather.”

The men spent a few more minutes talking. Dean told Castiel about Sam, Jess and baby Henry and how he had hoped they would have been able to visit, and how the spare room was actually Sam’s room and it was because of his brothers height that the bed was so large. They both talked about growing up and how Cas wasn’t accepted because he was just viewed as gay and pansexuality was not considered valid. While Dean admitted to being in the closet until his mid twenties because he knew he would have been treated as Cas had been because stupid people just didn’t accept bisexuality as valid. Before long Castiel decided to call it a night and headed in to sleep with Grace. Dean wished him goodnight and spent a few minutes in his own bed staring at the ceiling. Castiel and Grace had been through so much already, they didn’t deserve to have their car skid off the road during a blizzard, they didn’t deserve to have to spend Christmas in the home of a stranger and Grace didn’t deserve to not be able to see Santa one last time. 

His mind made up he hurried down to the basement and found a box of some of his old toys. He didn’t dare look in Sam’s box, it wasn’t his place to give those memories away. He found a bag of lego pieces and an old Hess truck from the 80’s that actually had some old hot wheel cars inside. Grace didn’t seem to be a car girl other than the bumper cars conversation but if Cas decided to let Dean stay in their lives after tonight Dean would make sure to teach her about cars. Looking around the basement he saw something he didn’t even realize he had hanging down in the closet. 

“Oh thank you dad.” He grabbed it quickly and put the toys in the bag before rushing back to his room to change. 

Grace was woken from her sleep by her father shaking her lightly, she blinked her eyes taking in his excited smile and smiled back at him. It took her a moment to realize she wasn’t on her bed or in her room. Then she remembered the car accident and her and her father staying with Mr. Dean. “Daddy?”

“Wake up Gracie, I heard the reindeers I think Santa is here.”

Grace lifts her arms letting her father pick her up and as soon as her feet touched the carpeted floor she took off running for the living room. She slid to a stop as she watched Santa eating one of the cookies she and Mr. Dean had left out for him. He moaned around the taste and she giggled, she trusted Mr. Dean but she had been worried that Santa wouldn’t like the store bought cookies. 

“SANTA!” her yell caused him to flinch but she didn’t notice it because she ran to him wrapping her arms around his bowed leg. “Santa you’re here, you’re really here.”

“Ho ho ho” Santa’s voice was deep, not as deep as her father’s but it seemed familIar. “Hello Gracie.”

Grace’s eyes widened in shock as she tilted her neck up to look at him. She was clearly shocked at being remembered and it made her very happy that they had a familiarity between them. She hoped it meant it would take little convincing to get her Christmas wish.

“I heard you needed to talk to me?” Santa ran a gloved hand through her hair snapping her out of her shock.

“Yeah, we were going to see you at the tree Santa but we had an accident and then I couldn’t go see you.”

Santa and her father fought hard to not laugh at her cute pout as she pushed her bottom lip out. “Well, I’m here now so we can talk if you’d like.”

“Yes Santa.” She turned to her father and tapped his leg with her hand. “We need to talk alone daddy.”

Castiel fought hard to not laugh at his daughter's earnest face but he couldn’t help the heat he felt on his cheeks and knew he must be as red as the clothes Santa was wearing. “Of course, I’ll just be in the kitchen.”

Santa waited until Castiel was out of sight and fought to not laugh. He honestly was expecting some kiddie cuteness but Grace was just too much. “Is this about your presents Gracie, because I already dropped them off at your house.” Castiel had already told him that her presents were under the tree and waiting for her but he hoped for Cas’ sake there wasn’t some impossible to get toy still on her list. He really didn’t want Cas thinking he was a bad father cause some new tickle me Elmo flooded the market.

“No, I needed to talk to you about daddy. Santa I don’t want any toys, not this Christmas or next Christmas. I just want daddy to be in love.”

Santa sputtered in shock. “What?”

“Daddy is the bestest daddy in the whole wide world and I love him lots and lots but he needs to be in love with a grown up. Someone really nice who can give him grown up kisses and eat vegetables with him and will watch the old movies that make him cry at the end but he says it’s a happy cry. He deserves this Santa so much. He’s the bestest daddy ever I promise. He’s funny, and nice, he can cook, and he’s really fun and knows how to play all the board games. He can even play chess and checkers. And, he’s really smart and he’s handsome and and….and” she sniffles trying to hold back her tears as Santa wipes her cheeks. “Daddy shouldn’t be alone anymore Santa, please don’t let daddy be alone anymore.” Santa picked her up hugging her tight while she got control of herself. 

When they broke apart she looked up to see Santa’s green eyes looked wet. “Gracie I have some gifts for you, why don’t you take them back into the room and play for a bit ok? Your daddy will be in to tuck you back into bed soon.”

“Ok Santa bye be safe I love you.” leaning up she kissed his bearded cheek and took the truck and bag of legos into the guest room. 

After playing by herself for awhile Grace began to yawn more and more frequently. She was getting tired and was ready to be tucked in but her father hadn’t come in yet. She hoped Santa didn’t tell her dad about her christmas wish and make him sad. Deciding she was done playing she went out of the room to find her father. The door to Mr. Dean’s room was still closed and she felt guilty for not waking him up to meet Santa. He was a nice man and should have gotten to meet him. Heading out into the living room she froze seeing her daddy sitting across Santa’s lap kissing him. She let out a small gasp but neither man heard her. Her eyes widened seeing Santa’s beard was gone and she grinned when she realised who her father was kissing. Turning quickly she headed back to the room and closed the door as quietly as she could before climbing up the bed and hugging her Bee close.

“Mr. Dean is Santa, Santa is gonna be my step daddy and love daddy forever and ever. My Christmas wish came true!”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to talk to me or see some of my other work that I haven't or maybe won't be posting to AO3 (hint the reader inserts) [my tumblr](http://mrsgabrieltrickster.tumblr.com)  
> Comments and Kudos are life blood.


End file.
